


Khazad October: Thorin

by Earthshine



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Khazâd October, prank fail, siblings picking on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthshine/pseuds/Earthshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 11 entry for Thorin. </p>
<p>What happens when Thorin's little brother tries to embarrass him with bad jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khazad October: Thorin

**Author's Note:**

> Entertaining a headcanon where Thorin's "bolt ring" may have come from in the movies, of course in this fic the craftsmanship quality of the ring in question is exaggerated for story-telling purposes.

“Frerin, what is this?” Thorin asked his younger brother, his palm turned upright and upon it rested a silver ring. Though it could hardly be called such, it was awkwardly shaped, uneven, homely and unadorned completely unfitting for the young prince of Erebor.

Frerin grinned, his juvenile face reflecting nothing but mischief-making. “Well you have no taste so I thought it perfect for you!” he teased and Thorin cast his gaze upwards knowing full well where this was going. “Not bad for my first attempt!”

“You made this then?” grinned Thorin then and Frerin's mischievous glint faded. “Fine then!” Thorin slid the awful ring on his left middle finger and held it out before him, almost admiringly so. “I will wear it and tell every last dwarf who made this wretched mockery of fine craft!” he boasted loudly and Frerin looked ill, his attempt to embarrass his older brother gone completely awry.

“Please don't,” Frerin blushed. “It's only my first attempt, I'll make you a better one!”

Thorin shook his head and protected the ring from his brother's reach, holding his hand behind his back. “No, I have made up my mind. I will wear this ring to 'honor' you and nothing will convince me otherwise!”

“Alright then!” Frerin gave in knowing his brother's stubbornness was extraordinary even by dwarf standards. “But you have to promise, once I make a better one you'll wear it!”

Thorin made an exaggerated musing face, “Hmm, but I do not have any taste, what if I happen to like this one?”

“You stubborn ass!” Frerin exclaimed but then could not help himself laughing. “Fine then, but you are going to only be embarrassing yourself wearing such a hideous ring!”

Thorin raised his eyebrows smugly, “And you will be embarrassed to know how many people will discover it's maker! I am never taking this off!” Thorin threatened lightheartedly, a smile on his young face.

They both laughed and shook hands and embraced one-armed sealing their forever promise to perpetually embarrass the other until the end of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin never took the ring off, except in rare occasions, though once Erebor fell its meaning changed for him entirely, and when he lost Frerin in Azanulbizar its place on his finger was permanent.


End file.
